


Purpose and Pride

by exalted_free_marches



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Elvhen Lavellan - Freeform, Arlathan (Dragon Age), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalted_free_marches/pseuds/exalted_free_marches
Summary: "Her memories were taken from her. They had finally gone too far. And he would destroy the world to get his love back."Years before leading the Inquisition, in the time of Arlathan, Nehriel lived a quiet, peaceful life as Mythal's favored slave. Then, the Dread Wolf caught her scent.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Purpose and Pride

After all those years, he’d never expected it to come to him in a dream. A familiar pair of amber-yellow eyes boring into his soul. The echoes of her laughter reverberating deep in the pit of his stomach. Flowing orange silks draping her arms, clinging to her body like a sheer second skin. He could only remember parts of her - the ghost of a memory, always eluding him. But he remembered her eyes, and what she meant to him. That was all he needed to know.

“Nehriel?” Solas asked, puzzled. The Fade dripped into his dream as he opened his mind, searching for answers beyond the Veil.

“She no longer answers to that name. You’ve been asleep too long, Wolf - your little lamb has grown.” The spirit answered him with a warm, measured voice. “I have guided her this far. I would not see her fall. She has a destiny to fulfill”

“And I suppose you’ll help her to realize her purpose? Do you even know what she’s capable of?” Solas snorted indignantly, furrowing his brow.

“I am her, as she is me. We are bonded beyond mortal comprehension. I know exactly what she is capable of. She… is like a daughter to me.” Purpose speaks softly, as calm as he remembered her being -no, both of them.

“She has a mother. One who cares for her.” Solas mentions, snorting. Mythal. The People’s Great Protector.

“And yet she abandoned her, did she not? In favor of another - a human? Pah. Some mother she was.”

“One does not simply steal from Mythal, old friend.” He retorts, a smirk and a furrowed brow accentuating his indignation.

“And yet, somehow, I did. Care to explain? Or would you rather go back to sleeping, agonizing over your past mistakes?” Purpose’s tone changes, from calm to accusatory.

“You say… Does she remember nothing? Nothing of what happened to her?” Solas asks, hoping something had changed in the years he’d been asleep.

“And nothing of you, Wolf. Though I daresay that’s a good thing. The poor girl was so distraught over what you did to yourself, to the People…” Purpose explained. Solas didn’t expect much. After all she’d done for him, all he’d sacrificed for her...

“It had to be done, Purpose. You know that as well as I.” Solas spoke, his words solemn and cold.

“You chose that path, Wolf. Now you must walk it, as we all do. It may come to pass that someday she will meet you again, and I shall await the day our paths cross. Such things are inevitable.” Purpose’s voice turned calm again, returning to her usual state.

“Where have you hidden her, Purpose?” He asked, more desperate for an answer than anything. He needed to find her, to know she was safe.

“Where she will be safe. Safe from you, from the world, and from herself.” Purpose’s voice lowers, sure in her complete protection of Nehri.

“Are you so certain of that, old friend?” Solas’ hands twitch as he grips them together.

“As sure as the night is dark. And you will hurt her again, I’m sure of it. All I can do is prepare her for her inevitable fate.” A flash of memory hits Solas, the echo of a scream in the back of his mind.

“You do not know her destiny.” Solas narrows his eyes, turning away from the spirit. 

“But you do, Wolf. Would you subject her to that? If you ever felt anything for her, you would let her go.” Purpose says, and without any further explanation, she dissipates back into the shadows.

// --- //

He remembers those moments as if they were yesterday. An overgrown glade blooming in the summer heat, bathing in the cool shadows of a lust-soaked night. The sound of her voice, the chorus of her laughter. Nehriel, naked and glittering with starlight, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“You’re staring again, Pup.” She whispers, a smile tugging at her lips. She pulls him into an embrace, pressing her lips to his neck and biting down.

“It can’t be helped. You… are magnificent.” He sighs, growling deep in his chest. She pulls away, fading into dust before she can respond. But he remembers. He endures.

He remembers her screams as they tortured her, begging him to help her. To save her. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. She pleaded with Andruil to free her, but to no avail. When she was finally returned to him, her eyes were blank, devoid of the light that once shone like a beacon of hope. Her memories were taken from her, along with any warm feelings she may have harbored towards Solas himself. They had finally gone too far. And he would destroy the world to get his love back.


End file.
